epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Until Dawn vs Heavy Rain 2
Hey yo hi hello WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD FOR THE FOLLOWING GAMES: UNTIL DAWN, HEAVY RAIN, THE WALKING DEAD VIDEO GAME, THE WOLF AMONG US, LIFE IS STRANGE Guess whooooooooooooo! It's back! And bonus battle be here! Like here right now. Right below me. Check it! Check out the first battle here: Until Dawn vs Heavy Rain So I wanted to do this battle to an extent. I liked the idea of a royale with Until Dawn, Heavy Rain, Walking Dead Video Game, Wolf Among Us, and Life is Strange but lost interest because of the previously written Until Dawn vs Heavy Rain battle I did and the Life is Strange battle I have planned for my season premiere. I decided I'd do a bonus battle, and chose not to waste a ton of writing potential in it and kinda made it pretty short (it's 44 lines with five rappers). So I made my version of it, but I would love if more people tried their hands at it. Someone please please please. Anyway yeah it's a video game royale of games where choice matters. As in choice is the groundwork of all these games and you're treated with a wide array of choices throughout the games to alter the endings. All these games also have many other parallels to draw which is what made me so interested in this idea. So I made it. So enjoy it. I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics *a camera shutter is heard* Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Josh Washington vs Ethan Mars! Begin! Ethan Mars: Take in the view while you can, Josh, rain makes things less peaceful, And lowers the possibility of you returning for a sequel. Now would you play the cliché with acting you can't take as candid, Or the masterpiece symbolizing how much we take for granted? This little schizophrenic boy who lost his sisters Went to Doc Hill for help as he went bonkers. "I'll get back at those asshats, bring 'em back to the hill," Little did he know he had a bloodbath scheduled! Your little sister: dead. Your kindergarten buddy: dead, And everyone put near your cannibalistic sibling: dead. I'm the best, you're the worst, now you're dead or got a bloodthirst, Oh, and the whole "tongue-in-cheek-horror" thing? Yeah, Cabin in the Woods did it first. Josh Washington: Hate to cut you off, you slimy bitching lizard, But I'll hand you victory when pigs fly, once I gut out their gizzards! You're one to talk smack when you hear the wendigo's growl, My game holds up like Hayden Panettiere's towel! You're Helpless when Innocent, let the crimes go Unpunished, When the players take the reign for the killer in whodunit. So ask me again if you'd prefer the obnoxious noir, Over the blood-and-gory tip-of-the-cap to modern horror. Lee Everett: Tip-of-the-cap, huh? Try tie-ins for the series, You hear me? Cold bodies ain't near me, and you should fear Lee. I'm a dope mofo who can close lives with sick rhymes, And survive the walking dead, better leader than Rick Grimes. And I save lives like Clementine when I got dwindling time, While you were passed out on the counter and you sat in the rain to cry. And now you going dairy farm and you're hanging in a jail cell, While I watch the dead walk the earth to send the living down to hell. Bigby Wolf: Pff, please Lee, you belong behind bars yourself, Half your team saw the telltale signs back in that motel. And I seen you in the path of that buzzsaw, How you cried wolf when this little pork chop was done raw. Ethan's been a pawn to Shelby since he jumped in front of that car, After screaming his lungs out trying to find out where his sons are! When I huff and puff and blow rhymes to slow crimes, You crooked games are past your primes and you all ran out of time. Announcer: Who won? .... *everything goes out of focus* .... Who's next? .... *the focus oscillates* .... You Decide! .... *the focus is regained as you faintly hear the beat reset* Epic Rap Battles of History! Josh Washington vs- Max Caulfield: Wait! Don't you forget about me, Josh and Bigby, Ethan and Lee, I promised that nothing would come to harm Chloe, While you sat and watched Vivian get rid of that ribbon, You lost track of Jason in a matter of minutes, no ''kid''din'. You let Clem get snatched by some dude you started raidin' As you let your sisters succumb to the spirit of the mountain. I'm a fury in your head, an Obstacle in your path, That made y'all not even get a chance to spit a rap. Life is...strange that way, isn't it? Announcer: Fuck it! Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Trivia *This battle is canonically my shortest, with 9 lines, all other verses having been undone. **It also has cononically the least amount of rappers, with one. *Ethan Mars's lines 5-8 are old scrapped lyrics from the first Until Dawn vs Heavy Rain. *This battle was originally going to be Lee Everett vs Bigby Wolf with Max third-partying, followed by characters I didn't use from Until Dawn and Heavy Rain. *Max Caulfield will return in my season 4 premiere, which will be a special choose-your-own-ending battle. *The end of this battle was inspired by Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, which also features the battle looping back to the beginning due to a time traveler being in the battle. *This battle was hinted at on my wiki page with the hint "A sequel royale, with, in order: a family rescue, Canadian cryptids, Rick Grimes, a dog, and a reset button". Poll Who won? Ethan Mars Josh Washington Lee Everett Bigby Wolf Max Caulfield Category:Blog posts